Welcome to the Game Walkthrough
This article is a walkthrough of Welcome to the Game. Welcome to the Game is a randomly generated puzzle game where you start off navigating the Deep Wiki I in search of eight bits of code called called "keys", hidden within the websites of the Deep Web. You only have 30 in-game days to do so. *First off, don't waste your time with filler sites; sites that are never open no matter what or never contain keys. *Secondly, you only start off at the Deep Wiki I, which only ultimately contains 3-4 keys per playthrough. The other websites that contain the rest of the keys are at the Deep Wiki II or Deep Wiki III and you can only get its address by solving certain puzzles, These puzzles are on specific sites and will give you the address to the second Deep Wiki or if you are on a puzzle in Deep Wiki II, it will give you a key to the Deep Wiki III. *Note that Welcome to the Game is randomly-generated and the keys will always be in a different location each playthrough. This article only lists all the possible spawn locations of the keys. *While the game encourages you to copy each link and key down with your in-game notes, thanks to Hacking, it's possible to lose all of your notes, so to be safe, write down all of the links and keys on an actual notepad (physical or digital) that you couldn't lose. *'Each key begins with "*number* - *code*". The number is for what order the code is supposed to go in. For example, 1 - yx6B would be the first code in the address, always behind "https://" and in front of ".ann".' *'Tip: You're not going to beat this game if you're a very slow typer, as the Kernel hacks get progressively harder and harder and require relatively fast typing.' *'Tip: You can copy and paste text in-game by highlighting it, pressing ctrl + C, then ctrl + V respectively.' *'Tip: You're not going to beat this game if you're not good with hearing noises, this is because even the faintest sound could be an indication that the Kidnapper or Breather are about to approach your destination.' Dead Link Sites *133734 *Alphabit Market *ANN Hoster *ANN Wallet *Beaminfo *BLACKHOST *Black Wire *CannabisWorld *Charlie EU *Cheap Cigs *Decrypt You *Deepweed *DoubleUP *Dream Place *Easy Paybuddy *Flame *Gnumped *Hidden Questions *Hotel ANN *Mobile Market *Parasite *Pay Blocker *Paybuddy Dolla *PirateHACKERS *Pounds *Rent A Hacker *Shiwa *The Info Exchange *Upper Earth *Vess *XXXTEENXXX Sites that have possible keys spawns (With open times) * Bathroom Cams (Always Open) *Black Hat Post(Open from 10PM - 1AM) *Borrow My Daughter (Always Open) *Burned At The Stake (Open from 10PM - 2AM) *Cheap Surgery (Always Open) *DarkBook (Always Open) *Death Log (Always Open) *Doctor Murder (Open from 12PM - 3AM) *Euro Firearms (Open from 10PM - 1AM) *Family Drug Shop (Always Open) *Father Donald (Open from 12PM - Rest of Night) *Flesh Trade (Always Open) *Forgive Me (Always Open) *Forsaken Gifts (Always Open) *Grandmas Fantasy (Always Open) *Grave Thieves (Open from 11PM - 3AM) *Greet MySisters (Open from 12PM - Rest of Night) *Hail Satan (Always Open) *Hidden Cams (Always Open) *Hot Burners (Always Open) *Illuminati (Open from 3AM - Rest of Night) *IsEvil (Open from 2AM - Rest of Night) *Kill For Me (Open from 12PM - Rest of Night) *Legion (Always Open) *NudeYouTubers (Open from 11PM - 2AM) *Organ Mart (Open from 10PM - 1AM) *Passports R Us (Always Open) *Pay 2 Rape (Open from 1AM - Rest of Night) *Scream Bitch (Always Open) *Shadow Web Portal (Open from 12PM - 3AM) *Steroid Queen (Always Open) *Takedownman (Always Open) *Tango Down (Open from 10PM - 2AM) *Testical Mutilation (Open from 12PM - 3AM) *The Bomb Maker (Always Open) *The Butcher (Always Open) *The Doll Maker (Always Open) *The Loogaroo (Always Open) *The Muhgel (Open from 10PM - 1AM) *The Pedo Handbook (Open from 1AM - Rest of Night) *The Prey (Open from 11PM - 2AM) *Warehouse 33 (Always Open) *Weed Post (Always Open) *zeroDay (Always Open) Sites that will always have a key (With open times) * The Gatekeeper (Always Open) Sites that contain Deep Wiki URLs (With open times) * ChosenAwake (Always Open) * Claffis (Always Open) Sites that contain Secret N Keys * Grandmas Fantasy * Greet MySisters * NudeYouTubers * Testical Mutilation Sites that have been Ceased (Used to work but don't anymore) * Cotton Road * The Bunker Category:Misc. Category:Welcome to the Game